new beginnings
by alvalake36
Summary: percy jackson has just wrapped up a war and getting a quest is the last thing she wants especially not one in the wizarding world (this is my first ever fanfiction so no flames please) also fem percy
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first ever fanfiction, if you want me to continue please say so. The first chapter isn't so well writtenb ut I promise it gets better from here. Please enjoy

0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oO0oO0oo0oo0

My name, is Persephone Jackson but everyone calls me your typical demi god. Excluding the whole veteran of two wars, survivor of Tartarus and Poseidon's daughter thing. Well maybe not so typical but whatcha gonna do except play with the cards you're dealt.

It was peaceful today, the sun was shining over the still lake, and the birds were singing and someone the Ares cabin was shouting a death threat at some random demigod. I took a deep breath, all was right with the world. I leant back to rest my head comfortably on some moss. I closed my eyes and willed myself into a peaceful slumber.

Or at least I tried to. Much to my dismay as much as I love sleeping ,sleep comes with dreams .

0oO0oO0oo0oo0oO0OoOoO0oOo0oOO0Oo0o

_I stood in a large room. Where was I, it kinda looked like a castle or at least some sort of fancy building. It didn't take me long to realize I wasn't alone in this large stone room. There was a young boy. He looked to be about eleven years old with wild hair( hasn't he ever heard of a brush) emerald green eyes and glasses. Apart from his hair possibly the strangest thing about him was his scar. It rested right above his glasses and looked like a lightning bolt. The next person in the room was a bald man in purple robes and a face… on the back of his head. what the hell? I thought and the worst part was possibly the lack of a nose on the head face in its place were two thin slits. I shuddered._

_I looked to the boy when I realized I had missed out on all the dialogue but you didn't need to be a genius to figure out what was happening here. Obviously the boy had something the face wanted for some sort of evil purpose. Most likely rule the world but that was only in my experience with bad guys._

_The boy started to speak again. He started spouting some shit like shaking hands with bumblepore and winning some house cup. "he's lying!" the face spat Immediately the main face asked _

_"Where is it!"_

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I snorted, this kid was obviously a bad liar, it was pathetic._

_"check his pockets" the face snarled and the image blurred as the man lunged for the boy._

_0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0Oo0oOoO0ooOOo0_

"P…perc…Percy…**PERCY**!" I opened my eyes and sat up suddenly resulting in a collective shriek from me and my best friend. Annabeth glared at me and I chuckled nervously and gave her an apologetic look.

"sorry, I didn't mean to startle you?" I said, subconsciously phrasing it as a question. She just sighed and smiled but there was something disappointed in her eyes. I was about to ask but she answered the question

"Chiron wants to see you." She said between clenched teeth and I immediately understood. After the t-Tartarus incident Annabeth was sort of a mother hen, going out of her way to make sure I didn't get quests and always there when I had a nightmare. I did the same for her in return considering we were in there together. She stood up and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it and rose to my feet studying her as I rose. she was well built her muscles were chiseled and she was tall for a girl. She had a stereotypical California girl tan that wasn't from laying out on the beach as much as training in the sun for hours on end. She had curly pale blonde hair tied back into a loose pony tail. It was the blonde hair that put an end to all stereotypes. She had intelligent stormy gray eyes that were always calculating something . I stared at her eyes before I realized I was supposed to be listening to her.

"…cy are you listening?" I quickly snapped out of my adhd induced trance

"s-sorry" Annabeth sighed in exasperation

"just meet Chiron in the big house okay" I nodded as I walked away toward the big house hoping that this wasn't a mission.

I stood in front of the big house. I felt indecisive, I wasn't sure if I could handle a big quest right after the war and with my luck id probably managed to snag a spot in the latest big prophecy. I sighed, I really had to stop thinking of myself so highly. It was probably just a small quest that needed my water expertise.

I pushed open the door and I was immediately assaulted by powerful magic aura, I almost stumbled but I kept my composure and walked to the center of the room. The aura was that of a powerful god but I spent too much time around my dad to be affected outwardly . "so much for a small quest" I thought bitterly to myself. Whenever the gods were involved it meant something serious was going down.

I looked up at my godly employer. she was tall and gorgeous as all gods were. She wore a gold circlet and had long silky brown hair that cascaded down her back in loose curls and piercing green eyes. I recognized her as Hecate, goddess of magic. I bowed instinctively "lady Hecate." I said respectfully. Minor goddess or not she could still pulverize me. I raised my head and briefly wondering where Chiron was.

"Persephone Jackson, i have a quest for you"

I mentally added a 'duh' mentally but continued to listen

"long ago, I had blessed a group of mortals with magic, It was originally a gift for the good service they had done for me but what I did not expect were that they're children were blessed with magic as well. When I saw that the magic was hereditary I watched them. Eventually they created their own community, the wizarding world they live parallel to the humans and they were practically a different race, for fun I blessed random children from mortal families and they integrated themselves into the community. I was very proud of my little world."

Her voice turned grim as she said "recently a dark wizard has risen, he is extremely powerful and practically immortal. also to make matters worse the council is denying that he is still alive so the wizarding world is doomed."

"there is one solution though and his name is harry potter, he is the child destined to defeat this dark menace… unless he kills harry first" she then looked me in the eye "that is where you come in. Persephone Jackson, you have fought and earned your place as most powerful demigod, Greek or Roman. That is why I chose you to protect harry"

I stood still for a second letting her words sink in. me-a protector-for the most valuable life- in the wizarding world. An entire civilization could be wiped out if I failed

"um-okay"


	2. Chapter 2

**hi again i hope you like this story still, the second chapter is a little longer than the first and the writing is a little bit better too. thank you to everyone who followed and Favorited this story it might not mean much to you but i really appreciate it. bye**

**-AV**

**Oo0Oo0OOo0Oo0Oo0Ooo0OoOo0Oo0Oo0Oo0oO0O0o**

Harry's pov

harry felt slightly like a pancake at the moment. He was squished tight between Fred, George and Ron while listening in on an order of the phoenix meeting through extendable ears.

"yes but do you think?...American…..half blood…..this semester…Hogwarts….war." unfortunately the eavesdroppers only picked up a few words of the hushed conversation. The group fled silently down the hall finding their spying fruitless. Harry and Ron slipped into their beds silently

"what do you think they were talking about?" asked harry

"dunno" said Ron with a yawn and then immediately fell asleep. Harry always wondered just how he fell asleep so fast. Harry turned under the sheets so he was lying on his back.

He closed his eyes and was soon swept up by the darkness

_Harry was on a beach. The water was murky and cluttered and he saw skyscrapers and the statue of liberty in the distance _

_'so I'm in New York' harry thought. _

_His eyes shifted to the young girl on the beach. She looked about 12 years old with piercing sea green eyes and jet black hair. She was holding a golden sword and standing opposite to a large muscled biker-looking man also holding a sword._

_The girl charged -splashing into the water - and slashed at the man but he just casually dodged it and struck back with little or no effort. She jumped backwards into the water and charged again and again. The fight dragged on for what seemed like ages. The girl didn't seem to have built up the muscles for sword fighting yet .The poor girl kept getting hit though the slices seemed to disappear when she went into the water._

_Finally the girl hit the man. She sliced his arm and it bled…was that gold? Harry was extremely confused but not for much longer because the dream started to fade away_

Harry woke up to Ron's tired face. But despite the obvious fatigue he seemed a little excited. Harry knew why, today was September first, the first day back at Hogwarts. Harry jumped out of bed and into the kitchen to eat breakfast he went. The burrow was a flurry of movement and excitement, Mrs. weasley was shouting at everyone to make sure they'd packed all of their things

a while later they were all in kings cross station. Harry saw a few wizards sneak a pointed look in his direction. He gulped and decided to only to push his cart and look at the ground for now. Mr. weasley seemed to be looking around for someone

"excuse me, are you mister weasley ?"

**Persephone's pov**

I was effectively miffed. I was in the middle of a bustling train station with only a train ticket , a note in my hand and an excruciating headache no, scratch that, body-ache. I cursed my- usually adorable- evil younger cousin to hell or to unicorn land whichever was more painful for the son of hades.

**_Flashback_**

_"um-okay" I said_

_Hecate looked absolutely giddy at those words. "well first of all you'll need magic" she said_

_"wha-" before I could finish that thought she flicked her wand and sent me flying hard into the wall._

_I slid down the wall and slumped. My entire body felt like falling apart but other than the obvious abuse on my poor body, I could warmth flowing through my veins. "is this…magic?" I asked flexing my fingers in front of my face. Hecate just smiled but didn't humor me._

_"you'll also need the knowledge of this world" she said and strode over to my place on the floor and poked my forehead with delicate forefinger. My head exploded with pain_

_ I could hardly form coherent thoughts. I let out choked screams of anguish and tears pooled in my eyes. When the pain had numbed down to the point where it was slightly bearable I noticed the world around me seemed …different. _

_"how am I going to get to platform 9 ¾?" I asked_

_She gave me an indulgent smile "you'll see" she said mystically and completely unhelpfully_

**End of flash back**

That's all I remembered before my evil little cousin grabbed me from behind and I appeared here. I racked my brain for any knowledge of platform 9 ¾ but it was conveniently not part of the wizard mega- package downloaded onto my brain. "urrgh!" I groaned loudly startling a few passersby.

"Let's see" I thought (which was no easy task with my gargantuan headache) "Is there anybody in this new knowledge that can help me" I thought of the people in the order "Sirius black? On lockdown. mad eye? Why would he be here . Remus Lupin? He's not really a teacher anymore. Hmm… what about the weasley's, they have kids in Hogwarts don't they? They'll probably be here then" for a moment I was a little upset with the fact that she gave me info on the personal life of mister weasley but couldn't give the thing that every witch and wizard knows. I looked around for a boisterous group of wand-waving red heads.

I scanned the station and lo and behold there they were in all their red- headed wand -waving glory. There was absolutely no question that this was them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were both dressed in robes and they were surrounded by redheaded children and two other kids who were probably just friends.

I headed towards them

"Excuse me, are you mister weasley?" I asked Above the din. The whole group turned to look at me and I saw the boy from my dream there. My eyes widened a fraction but I didn't show any reaction other than that.

"Ah" said Mr. Weasley "I take it you are Miss Jackson" I nodded "I was told to meet you here" he said

He made a gesture towards the kids first pointing to a red haired girl "this is Ginny" he said he pointed to the twins next "they are Fred and George" and then he pointed to the three kids net to him "and they are my son Ron and his friends harry and Hermione"

I nodded for each of their names before introducing myself in turn "my name is Persephone Jackson but you can call me Percy" at once the mood of the group went down as if 'Percy' was a taboo word. I noticed a tear escape from Mrs. Weasley "ah I mean you can just call me Persephone if you want" I stammered nervously. Mrs. Weasley just smiled softly but the mood was still somber.

I tried to pry the subject away from introductions "so… where exactly is platform 9¾?"

**Harry's pov**

When I looked up to see who was calling for Mr. Weasley I saw the girl from my dream. She was older than in my dream. She had a lot of muscle definition and she was tanned. She was wearing a bright orange t-shirt and faded denim shorts. she had pouty lips and choppy jet black locks But what really drew me in were her eyes. They were blue- green and looked like the ocean was flowed inside of them. Sparkling and infinite.

Mr. Weasley introduced us one by one and then she introduced herself

"My name is Persephone Jackson but you can call me Percy" I tensed up at that knowing full well you do not mention Percy in the vicinity of Mrs. Weasley. The mood turned sour immediately . the poor girl didn't even know why Mrs. weasley was so sad but desperately tried to salvage the mood.

"so… where exactly is platform 9¾?" she asked and I couldn't help the fond smile that graced my lips

"between platforms 9 and 10 of course" I said between chuckles. She looked exasperated

"well duh I already checked there but how do you get in?" she pouted

"well through the wall obviously"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, sorry but this isn't an update, I'm actually going to restart this story cause im sort of unhappy with it and I think I could do better. Also I did have a third chapter written but my computer kind of died and my internet went down and while some people have the patience to write on their phones I am not one of them.

Thank you to the people who reviewed and followed and favorited. I wasn't expecting anyone to see this story so when I was reading the few reviews I got I nearly cried.

Thank you for your support and please support me in new beginnings 2.0

Thank you (^u^)

~AV


End file.
